clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Finestade Land
Finestade Land is a small country surrounded by Eastshield and the Happyface State. The country is located on the Pyrine Mountains, and is bordered by the Great Forest to the east and the Plains of Hillsborough to the west. The country is the third smallest country in the Antarctic, after Centriepitsula and San Totino. The country maintains a population of Akbaboy City, which is the second highest capital city in the continent at 9,780 ft. The official languages of the country is Catalan, but many other regional languages are spoken here. History The history goes to a big disaster that was caused by a game of Card-Jitsu. Most of the land from the explosion (which was the disaster) hit the country. It was currently a forest. Akbaboy found out. He ran all the way there. He built a city with all the land. He figured out that it could be a country so he declared it an official country. The South Pole Council refused. Everyone started complaining about why it should be a country and that it must be or else it won't mean anything to anybody. The South Pole Council got upset and made it official. Penguins have started moving in ever since. Currency They use this currency called orue. There are 1, 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 100, 200, and 500 orue notes. The currency also has a subunit, called a orue coin, which is 1/100 of a orue. Orue coins are coins, as you would guess, unlike a orue. There are 1, 5, 10, 25, 50, 100, 500, and 1,000 orue coins. The coins and notes are made and printed at the national mint, located next to the national treasury. This is a conversion chart for the orue against other currencies that are utilized in the rest of the continent * One orue is equivalent to 50 Club Penguin coins. * One orue is equivalent to 30 Antarctic pebbles. * One orue is equivalent to 40 Farleyan dollars. * One orue is equivalent to 30 Dorkugese radians. Language FG uses a language called Catalan. Usually, citizens write in Catalan, but the elders and the Finopen family write in Finestadian Catalan, also known as Panertin. It is really hard to learn Catalan, especially it it's Finestadian Catalan. Most citizens can speak in Catalan. It is also common to hear penguins speak Finestadian English. It has the spelling, grammar, and vocabulary of Free Republic English. There are a few differences, though. People also speak Penguinian and English, which are regional languages, not official/national. Places There are a lot of places in Finestade Land. They are all charted into different categories. Stores * C. Wing ** BuyRite (where penguins can buy food and drinks.) ** Toys R' Chicks (where penguins can buy their chicks (if they have any) toys.) ** RadioMansion (where penguins buy technology, such as computers and phones.) ** Cools (where penguins can buy clothes.) ** Finestade Land Vauto-Mall (where penguins can buy cars to drive in.) ** Sport Authority Needs (where penguins can buy sporty stuff.) ** Bank of Finestade Land (where penguins can withdraw and deposit orues.) ** O-Market (a giant store with everything else that isn't charted.) ** GoodyMart (where penguins can buy supplies.) Businesses * E. Wing ** Finestade Land Discussion Inc. (where plans for the city are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Enterprises Inc. (where plans for new stores, businesses, restaurants, and other places are discussed.) ** Finestade Land Inc. (where plans for other stuff in the city are discussed.) Restaurants * W. Wing ** Pizza Shack (where penguins can get pizza.) ** Starorues (where penguins can get coffee.) ** Pufflebees (where penguins can get casual food that is seperated into appetizers, main meal, and dessert.) ** Burger Khan (where penguins can eat fast food.) Misc. * N. Wing ** Finôtel ** FG International Airport ** FG Military Squad ** FG Research Building * S. Wing ** FGSA Base ** National Treasury ** National Mint *Main Street ** FG Radio Tower * Kermillian Channels Entryway (scientists allege an entrance to the fabled labyrinth under MyphCo.) * MyphCo. (where PKMN-Jitsu is researched.) * Hwy./Cwy. 1 Limilia City FG also holds a neighborhood big enough to be its own city. The city of Limilia is a major technological, residential, and PKMN-Jitsu hot spot. It's folks, PKMN-Trainers, and residents all call this place home. With a population of slightly more than ten thousand, it is quite a site. It's three most famous landmarks are the MyphCo headquarters, Salina's Mind Arena Gymnasium, and Akbaboy's Missing Number Gymnasium, two sites where aspiring PKMN-Jitsu trainers can earn badges to one day challenge the Blue Dye Mesa. Anthem This is the anthem. It has lyrics in English and Catalan. ---- Official lyrics in Catalan: * Oh, el país d'Finestade Land, * És dolç i brillant, * Feta per un desastre, * Que no es parla sobre els pingüins. * El país de Finestade Land, * Que no s'ha de odiar els pingüins, * Com que el sòl és molt bo, * I el mal no és tot! * No hi ha mal és tot! * I el país d'Finestade Land, * Sí, Finestade Land és el país, * Estar en! ---- Official lyrics in English: *Oh, the country of Finestade Land, *is sweet and bright, *made by a disaster, *that no penguin talks about. *The country of Finestade Land, *that no penguin should hate, *as the ground is really good, *and no evil is around! *No evil is around! *And the country of Finestade Land, *Yup, Finestade Land is the country, *to be in! ---- The royal anthem has no lyrics. Motto The motto is "El seu cor està amb Finestade Terra.". It means "Your heart is with Finestade Land". It means that your an important part of the country. Goverment FG is a country with a constitutional monarchy. The government is comprised of the judiciary assembly (the supreme court), the senate (the upper house), and the national assembly (the lower house). The judiciary assembly is responsible for voting on new laws and voting on cases such as major lawsuits and inter-governmental cases. The assembly has one chief justice and five justices appointed by the king's privy council and the king as well. The senate is responsible for passing the law at it's final stage. It is also responsible for examining old laws and introducing new ones. There is one senate leader and 20 senators who are appointed by the king. The national assembly is responsible for introducing new laws. It's also responsible for debating on internal issues such as the national budget and national health care systems and voting on bills, acts, and other items as well. There is one speaker of the house and 45 members of the parliament who are voted by the citizens. They vote every eight years. The senate chooses a new king when the old one dies. There is a vote when the new king is chosen to see if the judiciary assembly and the national assembly agree with the senate to choose the new king. The senate will elect the new king when all 3 agree with choosing the king. Inhabitants * Adelie penguins * High penguins * Emperor penguins * Tropical adelie penguins * Fish (ocean) * Crabs * Arctic terns Villains * Mabel. The law restates that Mabel or any relative of Mabel (except the director) will be arrested or have to do community service for a year if they cross the borders into the country. * Team Spaceship and Shadow, Inc.. In Limilia City, the presence of MyphCo. attracts villains. They attempt to seize the building and use it for their own nefarious purposes. Culture Finestadian culture is related and not related to certain cultures in Antarctica. Cuisine It is seperated into three groups: breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Snacks are very uncommon and if eaten, it's usually done at home. Breakfast They have usually slices of bread with jelly, táracé (spicy sausage), or a pastry. Beverages served along with breakfast include café au lait, chai tea, and chocolat chaud, which are served in small teacups. Breakfast is usually eaten with your family, with about 5 to 10 penguins. Breakfast usually is eaten from 8 o'clock to 12 o'clock in the morning. Lunch They have a simple sandwich or Dærþen stú. Unlike breakfast and dinner, lunch is usually packed up and is eaten at work or school. Lunch is usually eaten with one or two penguins. Lunch usually lasts 30 minutes. Lunch is usually served from 11:00 to 2:00 in most areas. Dinner They have boeuf pâtes with salad, gasápa comercíal (tomato soup), or filé de peixe com molho de milho doce (fish fillet with sweet corn sauce). Dinner is usually served from 5:00 to 7:00 in the evening. Dinner is also eaten with at least 5 to 10 other penguins, like breakfast. Dinner is the largest meal out of the three meals of each day. Dinner may last up to 45 minutes depending on the family. Technology Modern technology is very common in this country. All of the technology in this country has been made in Dorkugal Computers Computers are a common product in FG. Everyone has a PC with either Peach OS Z or Penguin OS. OSes made by Doors are banned due to the fact they have exploded whenever the king has tried to use it. Desktops are uncommon unlike laptops. Internet Internet is common in the country just like computers. Every computer comes with free internet. It is provided by the radio tower. The radio tower provides more than just internet connection. Cellular and phone Non-cellular phones are very uncommon in the country. Every home has a cellular phone. Non-cellular phones can not connect with cellular phones. It could only dial the emergency number and the king's number (his phone is the only cellular phone that can connect with a non-cellular phone). Cellular phones are common. It is common to get one when you are aged 8. They are as advanced as the normal cellular phones (Antarctica phones). They are not expensive and all phones have unlimited calling and text. The radio tower is the only phone provider in the country just like internet connection. Television Television is just as common as computers and the internet. There are only 5 channels available as television channels are being updated: Icey XD, FBC+Cinema, FBC+News, FBC+Sitcoms, and FBC+Chicks. Sports All sports in FG are common in this country. Football (soccer), rugby (football), snowball fights, sledding, triathlon, and baseball are examples of popular sports. Football and triathlon are most watched and played sports. About 73% of inhabitants of the country watch or play football or have a triathlon everyday. Triathlon has 3 events in this country. The 3 are: swimming, waddling, and aerobics. Football is the same here as it is in the USA. Triathlon is the only sport that is exclusive to the country. Spectator sports are popular in the country. There is a league for all sports including non-popular and uncommon sports (basketball, ice hockey, etc.). The leagues go against other countries and states. They also go against other free republics. Holidays * 1/1 - FG Opening (This is the title that Finestadian penguins call the beginning of the new year.) * 3/1 - FG Independence Day * 3/26 - FG Fooling (This is the title that Finestadian penguins call a well known day in April. + This is the official date.) * 10/31 - Hallowe'en * 12/21 - FG Fish Celebration (This celebrates the 3 legendary fish of Antarctica.) * 12/25 - Christmas Education Each settlement in the country has four public schools and at least one private school. Pre-secondary school is funded by their ministry of education. Like all Antarctic schools, kindergarten to 12th grade are housed in the same building, but with a difference. The country also has an exception with grades 13-15, the FG equivalent of college. 13th to 15th grade are not lumped in the same school. See also * Akbaboy * Limilia City * Faynor Village * Salina * Shadow, Inc. Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:Places